God Bless the Broken Road That Led Me To You
by Cookies Smores Happiness
Summary: I shouldn't be having these thoughts. My husband had only been dead for six months! He could make me whole again though and I know I could do the same for him, if I would only allow myself to move on.
1. Chapter 1

**K so hope you guys like it! Came up with the idea while I was making brownies and had Rascal Flatt's Broken Road stuck in my head. Just a thought, so please R & R if I should continue. I'm pretty sure you know this but I don't own Rascal Flatt's song or Victorious. Okay enjoy! **

"Ok so tell me what you think!" Andre said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. For goodness sakes he was 27 years old and plus you think he would have learned from last time that you should always be calm around me when I'm this far pregnant.

"For Gondi's sake Andre, just play it already!" I told him, only mildly irritated. So far anyways.

We were both sitting at my grand piano.

Andre started playing, his tension fading away as he got into the song. Then he started to sing:

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

My mind suddenly reeled as memories came rushing back. They were of a girl, unsure and afraid to open her heart yet yearning for love.

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

Of a night filled with screams and the crashes of glass. Of two petite girls and one drunken man that so desperately wanted to lay his hands on them.

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

Of a savior, coming to pick me up gently off the ground and out of the pool of blood. I had thought he was an angel, taking my home. In a way he was.

_**That every long lost dream**_

_**That led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

From then on **he** was always there, to protect me and comfort me. His arms were the arms of strength, compassion and shelter. He was my first love and what I vowed to be my last.

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

Of dances and endless nights spent on the couch watching movies. Of the first taste of true love.

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you**_

I closed my eyes, letting my hand slide across my seven-month pregnant stomach. As soon as the song had started my baby had quieted down.

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

I smile, I was lucky; I had lost no time with my husband. He was my first and I was his….. and last too.

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

Him taking my hand, taking me away from my father. The kiss that sealed me to him, forever.

_**It's all part of a grander plan**_

_**That is coming true**_

That first time, two years later. I made love for the first time in a meadow, a meadow blooming with flowers and warm, oh so warm.

_**Every long lost dream**_

_**That led me to where you are**_

_**And others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

One perfect daughter from that one perfect day. His daughter.

_**Pointing me on my way**_

_**Into your loving arms**_

How I cried when he left for the war. He wasn't there to hold me when I cried any more than. He was oceans and countries away, helping people evacuate.

_**This much I know is true**_

Him coming home, the joy the happiness. My little Lou was going to know her father. We made love to each other for the second time that night he left once again.

_**That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you**_

A letter that tore my heart out. The pregnancy test fell to the floor, and so did I.

_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lover's arms**_

Never again would he come home. He wouldn't hold me or his daughter. He would never know his unborn baby either.

_**This much I know is true**_

A picture of a woman, standing in front of a newly made tombstone in a graveyard on an over cast day. A black dress clung to her figure and a veil covered her face. It was just like in the movies, her pale skin pure white, lips big and red. Her eyes are crystal clear blue and hold in them a sharp pain. The blond curls, framing her face perfectly from within the hood.

_**That God bless the broken road**_

She held a young girl, also dressed in black, with the same intelligent blue eyes and blonde hair. She was only three and yet she knew and she cried.

_**That led me straight to you**_

I single tear drop on the mother's face as she turns away from the new grave and a simple whisper of words escape from her lips.

I looked up suddenly as the song ended, straight into Andre's eyes. Tears stained my face and I struggled to control my sobs.

"That was beautiful Andre," I stammer as he pulls me close into a strong, yet caring and gentle hug.

Suddenly my whole body tingles, like it did every time my husband touched me.

I look up into Andre's warm eyes and find reassurance in them.

Wait, this is wrong. I could never love another man like I loved Parker. He was my everything, my other half. Yet here I was and I knew the feelings of turmoil that were going on inside of me.

He had only been dead six months and already I was starting to have feelings for another man. No, I wasn't going to allow this to happen. Andre was like my best friend, he was my perfect brother.

Using all my strength I pushed him away, getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Brie?" Andre asked, concern evident in his voice.

My temper flared at this. Perhaps it was the violent mood swings that caused me to be so over reactive. My only thought though was, Why should he care?

"No Andre, I'm not." I answered coldly; looking back later on I couldn't believe that was me, "I'm going home right now."

With that I went into the other room where my daughter, Llewella, was playing with Andre's son, Birch.

As soon as I walked in Lou got up and hurried over to me, "Mommy!" she cried happily.

Birch watched with a sad expression on his face. He was only a year older than Lou, just like Andre was a year older than me. Birch's mother had left him and Andre right after Birch was born.

She was a cold, hard lady that had nearly killed Birch by trying to induce labor on her own. Why? Because she hated the fact that she was getting fat. After that she had simply left and moved on to the next boyfriend.

I walked over and tousled Birch's soft brown hair. He had Andre's beautiful skin.

"Sorry bud but me and Lou have to be getting home now." I said softly. I wish I could lean down and hug him or give him a kiss but I can't.

"By Auntie Brie!" Birch sang, hugging my leg.

I turned around but Andre was standing in the doorway, watching me carefully.

"If you want I could drive you home." He said cautiously.

"No, no I'm fine." I told him, my anger had melted away. I would have to make it up to him but not tonight, tonight I was too tired. "I'm sorry Andre, talk to you tomorrow?"

He nodded and walked over to open the front door for me.

I wish I could pick up Lou and carry her, I though with a sigh, but I'll just have to be content with holding her hand.

With that I got Lou into her car seat and started up my beetle. I was so very, very happy to be going home.

**Ok so I know it was a little long but I hoped it kept your attention! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not, I suppose it could be fine as a one-shot but I think it has a lot of potential to go farther!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I know I haven't really gotten any reviews, but I was so happy with my story that I went and wrote another chapter anyway. I know that I really didn't give you guys time to review but that doesn't mean I'm still not expecting some. I think, depending on whether I can stand it or not, I might say that I'll post up the next chapter if I get five reviews for this one. Does that sound reasonable? Ok so enjoy!**

The next morning I got up early, showered and made cinnamon rolls.

Cat, Tug (Cat's husband) and their daughters Melanie and Cheer were coming over at 10:00 for brunch and I wanted everything to be presentable.

At 9:00 the cinnamon rolls were ready to go in the oven and I woke up Lou.

I hurried around and did some last minute tidying around the house. Luckily it wasn't too messy since we usually run a pretty tight ship.

I have a medium/large house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. It's out on the outskirts of L.A. so I can at least pretend I live in a rural setting. It has a big yard with the house in the center and large maples and oaks all around it. My closest neighbors are half a mile away in each direction.

I hear a car pull up into the driveway, Cat and her family were right on time.

"Lou will you get the door and invite our guests in?" I asked sitting down with a hand over my belly.

She nodded and hurried over to the door. She's petite, like her mother. I'm only 5'4.

"Lou!" Cheer squealed happily, hurrying and giving Lou a big hug. I smiled, Cheer was a lot like her mom.

Cat hurried in after Cheer, holding Melanie on her hip. "Brie!" she shrieked happily, practically mimicking her daughter.

"Mmmmm! Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" Tug asked following his wife and daughters inside.

"Yep, baked em' this morning. There right out of the oven, so I still have to put the icing on." I answered feeling cheery. I loved this bright, happy family.

"So how's the baby?" Cat asked.

"Pretty good, I don't remember Lou being this big though." I sighed contently, "Andre's taking me to a doctor's appointment next week while Jade and Beck watch the kids."

"Well if you need us to help out with anything just say," Tug said, generous as always, "And call us if anything new comes up."

"Of course!" I replied.

With that I spent the rest of the morning in lazy contentment and joy. After eating our cinnamon rolls me and Cat sat and talked while the children played with Tug.

"Well we should probably be getting back home now," Cat finally said getting up, "I have to prepare for my trip to Chicago."

"I know you've told me but why are you going to Chicago again?" I asked as I strained my memory trying to remember.

"Well my brother he…." Cat began.

"Oh yeah now I remember!" I quickly cut across her as the details come back to mind. I wondered what it would be like to have a brother like hers.

So we all said our good byes and they took their leave.

Once they had left and the house was quiet again I decided to call Andre.

I grabbed the phone and sat back down, beckoning for Lou to come over and sit on what little space was left of my lap. Yep I definitely was not this big when I was pregnant with Lou.

"Brie? Are you feeling better today?" Andre asked through the receiver, I could tell he was trying to keep the concern out of his voice, he failed.

"Yeah Andre! Cat and her family came over this morning and I'm feeling a whole bunch better!" I told him trying to show my happiness in my words, "I guess I was just a little mood last night, I'm really sorry."

I bit my lip, hoping he would forgive me but of course I had nothing to worry about.

He chuckled and said, "Of course I forgive you. If I had held a grudge every time you got moody at me I would've stopped being your friend a long time ago." I was slightly annoyed by this statement but I had to admit the truth of it. Still the slight twinge of uneasiness sprang up inside of me. Why? Why couldn't we just be friends without that nagging feeling?

"Brie? Are you still there, I suppose that was a little mean of me to say. I was just kidding though."

"No Andre, your right. Anyhow I just wanted to say I was sorry." I reassured him.

"Ok well I'll see you next week then? You're still going to the doctors on Tuesday right?"

"Yep, I'll see you then!" And we hung up.

Leave it to my mood swings because now I was feeling really sad. I held Lou close and rocked back and forth. For a split second hopelessness washed over me, how was I going to do this?

Then I put back on my mask of strength and went to make Lou a sandwich.

**Ok so this one was a little shorter. Hoped you guys liked it and am waiting eagerly for five reviews so I can post the next chapter. Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing, I'm just really excited for you guys to see my story unfold since I have it all planned out in my head! So please review, I want to post the next chapter really bad!**


End file.
